Verbotene Frucht
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Maria actua de manera distante que Tsubasa, cosa que le crispa los nervios y pide consejo a Hibiki y a Miku. ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas?


Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Lo primero que notó fue que ya era media noche. Su cuerpo estaba ciertamente adolorido gracias a que había estado durmiendo en sofá.

¿Cómo había terminado todo así? Definitivamente era enteramente culpa suya el que Tsubasa se despertara en ese mismo momento y notar que la cama que compartían tenía su lugar desocupado. María no lo sabría por estar huyendo, pero adormilada, la Kazanari sintió un vacío mostrado en una triste mirada, la cual miraba el techo mientras que su mano ocupaba su lugar reservado, y ya rendida cerró los ojos.

.

.

VERBOTENE FRUCHT

.

.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Tsubasa-san—Dijo una muy alegre Hibiki apareciendo detrás de su novia, Miku Kohinata. Ambas llevaban charolas, la portadora del Gungnir llevaba el té mientras que la estudiante llevaba algo que parecía Pay.

—Ya habíamos hecho pay de manzana, así que espero que lo disfrute—Le dijo Miku al ver la mirada de la portadora del Ame no Habakiri sobre lo que llevaba.

—Se ve bastante bien—Elogió Tsubasa cuando un plato en donde reposaba una rebanada de pay.

—Adelante, pruébelo—Animó la peli-verde mientras que se sentaba.

— ¡El pay de manzana que hace Miku es sorprendente! ¡Sé que te encantará, Tsubasa-san! —Exclamó la castaña mientras depositaba las tres tazas de té en sus lugares correspondientes para después tomar asiento. La peli-azul ya conocía de sobra lo buena que era Miku en cuanto deberes del hogar, así que no lo dudó mucho, además de que igualmente conocía a su compañera de batallas como para saber que nunca mentiría con algo relacionado con la comida, o cualquier cosa en general, por lo que tomó el tenedor y partió un pedazo del pay.

—Está delicioso—Reconoció con una sonrisa y verdadero placer en su boca—Tanto que me dan ganas de comer sólo esto a diario. ¿Haces repostería demasiado seguido, Kohinata?

—No tanto como quisiera…—Respondió—Solo cuando me entra el entusiasmo, o cuando Hibiki quiere comer algo dulce—Agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa ganándose una mirada de ambas portadoras de Symphogear—Siempre quiere comer postres que ve en televisión o revistas y cuando le digo que deberíamos salir a alguna cafetería o algo por el estilo, siempre me dice que yo lo hago mejor.

— ¡Es porque todo lo que hace Miku es delicioso! —Elogió Hibiki.

—Suena un poco problemático, Kohinata—Le dijo Tsubasa con la mirada neutra ante la manera tan fácil que tenía para ceder con Hibiki.

—Es divertido hacerlos, y si Hibiki los disfruta está bien para mí—Y la Kazanari tenía razón.

— ¿Lo ves? —Habló la Tachibana ganándose un póker Face de Tsubasa, que mostrara un poco de vergüenza por lo mínimo.

— ¿Y por qué eres tu quien se jacta, Tachibana? —Preguntó antes de meter otro trozo en su boca.

— ¿Por qué no intenta cocinar usted, Tsubasa-san? —Miku atrajo la atención de la aludida cuando masticaba otro pedazo más— Es divertido—Se encogió de hombros.

—Err… mejor paso. Yo… soy una espada—Apartó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Estás huyendo de una batalla?! —Picó Hibiki acercándose a Tsubasa.

— ¡No es así! —Saltó de inmediata sin atreverse a confesar que ya todos se habían rendido con ese tema— ¿Pero por qué no lo intentas tú, Tachibana? Sería un muy lindo detalle si haces algo por Kohinata, considerando que todos los días hace algo por ti.

—No quería llegar a esto, pero la verdad es que ese pay que estás comiendo es un esfuerzo combinado, en otras palabras…—Hibiki miró a Tsubasa con algo de desafío en la mirada mientras que le señaló con una mano y alzó la otra en pose rockera—… ¡Eres la única que no ha hecho nada! —Acusó y la Kazanari solamente gruñó.

— ¡Maldita seas Tachibana! —Exclamó la Idol.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! Incluso yo puedo con cosas como esas—Le dijo Hibiki mientras que Miku, quien había quedado en segundo plano por la reunión, pensaba que su novia podía ser incluso más descarada con Tsubasa al ver la discusión que llevaban.

Y fuera de eso, ¿Qué clase de magia tenia Hibiki que era incluso capaz de romper el temple de alguien tan serio como Tsubasa?

— ¡Lo tengo, Tsubasa-san! —El grito de la castaña le sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿No sería genial tener algo hecho por Maria-san? —Preguntó causando un pequeño estado de estupefacción en la peli-azul—Quiero decir, incluso yo puedo ayudarla…

Las señas que le estaba haciendo Miku le hicieron reaccionar al ver la mirada entristecida de Tsubasa al mencionar a Maria, por lo que trató de remediarse.

—A mí muy seguramente no me haría nada, pero a ti…

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó alzando la mirada recordando como la peli-rosa recostada en la cama y ojeando una revista, le había dicho que si quería comer ella podría cocinarle pero que no tenía derecho a quejarse si es que no sabía bien, en pocas palabras, que no esperara un platillo ni la mitad de delicioso a los que estaba acostumbrada—Yo no lo creo…—Dijo con certeza. Ella había decidido no arriesgarse y ningún intento había habido después, capaz y le mandaba al diablo antes de terminar de hablar.

—Tal vez se ponga algo renuente…—Comenzó Miku como si recordara algo.

— ¡Pero definitivamente lo hará por ti! —Completó Hibiki entusiasta— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —Preguntó.

— ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea o algo? —Preguntó Miku al ver la mirada deprimida de Tsubasa.

—No podía llamarlo pelea…—Dijo ganándose las miradas interrogantes de la pareja—Últimamente he notado a Maria un poco más distante, incluso cuando hablamos no dice mucho…—Hizo una pausa, repasando lo que iba a decir—Sé que ella siempre pone algun tipo de barrera pero pareciera como si hubiera levantado veinte barreras más para encerrarse aún más de lo usual—Soltó con un suspiro derrotado—Desde que me di cuenta he tratado de hablar con ella, pero siempre huye. De hecho en mi apartamento solo hay una cama así que dormimos juntas, pero últimamente se despierta y se va a dormir a otro lugar y regresa después.

Hibiki miró con preocupación cómo las emociones de la chica a la que admiraba saltaban una tras otra, haciéndole apretar los puños, arrugando el pantalón que llevaba puesto en el proceso, soltando su nombre con verdadera preocupación.

—Incluso he intentado recordar si he hecho algo que pudiera haber causado esto pero no puedo pensar en nada—Soltó con verdadera impotencia—Y si de verdad hice algo, de verdad quisiera disculparme con ella.

—Pienso que de verdad deberías preguntarle a Maria-san—Habló Miku cuando sintió que la peli-azul ya lo había dicho todo—Si de verdad quieres saber por qué está actuando así y mejorar las cosas entre ustedes, eso sería ideal, ¿no lo crees?

—Claro—Respondió de inmediato viéndose un poco confundida— ¿Pero crees que siquiera me deje preguntarlo por cómo ha estado actuando últimamente?

— ¿Por qué le da muchas vueltas al asunto, Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó Miku.

—Esta de verdad no eres tú—Secundó Hibiki—La Tsubasa-san que yo conozco continuaría insistiendo todo el tiempo firmemente y sin dudar.

— ¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— ¡La de una muy confiable senpai! —Contestó de inmediato.

—Yo creo que Maria-san es una cobarde—Habló la Kohinata ganándose una mirada de la Kazanari—Después de hablar tanto tiempo con ella sus barreras comenzaron a desaparecer, pero todavía son incapaz de ver su verdadera forma, así que probablemente es más difícil para ella abrirse a ti considerando que fueron enemigas—Explicó y se notó como la guerrera de la espada comenzaba a comprender lo que le quería decir—Así que yo pienso que si no sigues insistiendo con ella, ella no se abrirá. Tanto Hibiki como yo fuimos bastante insistentes contigo para que lograras abrirte, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Tsubasa atando algunos cabos.

—Claro—Dijo de inmediato con voz calmada—Vemos a Kirika-chan y a Shirabe-chan a diario en el colegio, pero no tenemos muchas oportunidades de hablar con Maria, así que creo que en eso tú tienes más ventaja.

—Solo mírala a los ojos y dile cómo te sientes—Terminó Hibiki.

—Como me siento…—Repitió con algo de duda, ¿Qué sentía exactamente?

—Hay puertas que no pueden ser abiertas, pero tratándose de Tsubasa-san…—guardó una pausa mientras que Hibiki le miraba con algo de orgullo—Solo aclara tu mente y ve por ello, y así la próxima vez seremos las cuatro las que hagamos la tarta, te prometo que será demasiado divertido si lo hacemos juntas…

— ¡Tienes razón! —Hibiki se asombró al ver a Tsubasa alzar la voz tan animada—La próxima vez lo haremos juntas…—Pero su resolución se apagó y una mirada indescriptible apareció en su rostro mientras se giraba con Miku—…basándome en lo que me has dicho… ¿eso quiere decir que ya has horneado con Maria antes?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió Hibiki de inmediato de manera despreocupado, y visiblemente contenta por algo—De hecho este pay-mphf…—Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano de su novia en su boca.

—Estábamos saliendo juntas mientras que Hibiki y yo hacíamos el pay, Maria-san también horneó algo—Comentó rápidamente ganándose una mirada bastante confusa de su novia. Normalmente a Tsubasa no le pasaría desapercibido esto y notaría lo sospechoso de la situación, pero estaba bastante concentrada hundiéndose en su depresión.

Con la mirada escondida entre sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, un aura negra le rodeaba y su voz sonó bastante pesada mientras murmuraba varias cosas sin sentido, pero lo único que la pareja logró entender fue: "Ella tampoco me mencionó nada de que hacía repostería… seguramente debe odiarme". Si, Tsubasa realmente estaba siendo afectada por la situación.

— ¡Waa! ¡Tsubasa-san, sea positiva! —Gritó Hibiki de inmediato mientras agitaba los brazos tratando de desviar la mirada de la mencionada hacia ella— ¡Golpea y atraviesa! —Soltó.

— ¡¿Atravesar?! —Gritó Tsubasa horrorizada, seguramente no había escuchado más que atravesar, ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá imaginado con eso? Seguramente no muy lindas por la cara que tenía.

— ¡Hibiki, baja la voz! —Pidió Miku.

—So-Solo estaba bromeando—Dijo nerviosa.

—Necesito confianza y coraje…—Reflexionó Tsubasa completamente aparte del mundo, definitivamente la habían perdido.

— ¡Vamos Tsubasa-san, siga intentándolo! —Animó.

* * *

 _Al final, lo único que pido es que trate de hacer lo que ha planeamos aquí cuando trates de hablar con Maria-san. Y Tsubasa-san… me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarnos, por favor dé lo máximo con Maria-san._

Esas eran las palabras que habian estado rodando en su cabeza mientras que subía por las escaleras del edificio. Abrió la puerta del apartamento con calma y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en el genkan* y dispuesta a buscar a Maria hasta por debajo del sofá en caso de ser necesario. Pero o tuvo necesidad de llegar a tales extremos, no había dado siquiera dos pasos, cuando la primera puerta del pasillo reveló la figura de la europea, visiblemente incómoda por esa manera tan poco usual de encontrarse. Valga decir que se congelaron frente a frente a una distancia que cualquiera mencionaría como corta.

— ¡Estoy-!—Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero tomó una ligera respiración y bajó el tono de su voz—Estoy en casa…

—Bienvenida—Respondió algo tosca y la mirada de la japonesa se ensombreció—Llegaste temprano, pensé que te quedarías a cenar en dónde Hibiki Tachibana.

Eso de alguna manera sonó a modo de reclamo.

—Bueno yo… no quería molestarlas mucho tiempo así que decidí regresar para la hora de la cena—Respondió de manera algo torpe. Había una densa tensión en el aire y no estaba segura de cómo es que se había creado— ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—Nada en especial—Contestó instantáneamente, pero Tsubasa se sintió herida por el tono tan arisco que empleó la peli-rosa—Iré a hacer la cena—Anunció mientras que se daba la media vuelta—No será la gran cosa pero…

— ¡E-Espera! —gritó la peli-azul mientras que abruptamente tomaba de la muñeca de su contraria en un ligero agarre impidiéndole avanzar.

— ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Maria visiblemente tensa ante la acción.

—Ah, yo em… solo…—Balbuceó y después de inhalar con calma y ordenar sus ideas (cosa que últimamente estaba olvidando hacer) habló: — ¡Quiero ayudarte con la cena! —Exclamó con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

—Verás…—Comenzó a hablar viéndose confundida pero es que en realidad estaba nerviosa—No hay nada en lo que me puedas ayudar, a decir verdad lo único que hay es comida pre-cocida—Le contestó—Pero igual nunca pensé escucharte decir eso… ¿será que las vacas ya vuelan, Tsubasa? —Preguntó sintiendo como Tsubasa apretaba más su agarre—Déjame ir—Pidió con calma.

—Me niego—Dijo al instante sujetándole aún más fuerte.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Has estado actuando extraña desde que llegaste—Le dijo.

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?! —Explotó— ¿Qué actúo extraño? ¡Eres tú quien ha estado actuando distante desde hace tiempo!

— ¿A qué te refieres con distante? —Encaró con valor, pero frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al sentir como se intensificaba aún más el agarre.

— ¡Soy algo torpe e insensible con cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la batalla pero incluso yo soy capaz de notarlo! —Soltó apretando el agarre un más, Maria apretó los ojos y se escuchó un ligero tronido en su muñeca—Cuando vengo a casa ni siquiera me miras a los ojos ¡Me estás evitando de manera descarada!

—Duele…—Soltó con un quejido— ¡Tsubasa, duele! —gritó.

—Ah… l-lo siento…—Se disculpó con arrepentimiento suavizando el agarre a como estaba en un principio y manteniendo la mirada en él.

— ¿No vas a soltar mi mano? —Preguntó Maria escéptica y una mirada un tanto dura.

Tsubasa no soltó el agarre.

—Quiero hablar contigo, y esta es una manera de garantizar que no vas a huir—Dijo finalmente calmada y finalmente abriéndose con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo—Quiero saber porque has estado evitándome últimamente, ¿por qué se siente como si no estuvieras aquí? —Preguntó sin dejar espacio a contestar—He pensado en ello una y otra vez y no puedo dar con la respuesta. Todos los días no dejo de pensar en ello y es… sofocante.

Los tristes ojos índigos de Tsubasa buscaron encontrarse con los cían de Maria sin éxito.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —El corazón de cualquiera se encogería por el tono tan dolido con el que soltó esa pregunta, incluyendo a Maria, la cual escondió su mirada en sus cabellos—Si ese es el caso y si te molesta seguir viviendo y durmiendo conmigo, podría hablar con mi tío y ver alguna posibilidad para que te cambies de vivienda…

—Lo siento—Se disculpó—Siempre quise pasar tiempo contigo. Me pregunto cómo cambiarían las cosas si hablas con Genjuuro-san.

—Ya… ya veo…—Soltó apagada casi soltando su agarre de Maria.

—Pero no es tu culpa—Dijo posando su mano izquierda, la cual yacía libre, sobre la cabeza de Tsubasa—Es culpa de mis sentimientos, así que no pienses mucho en ello ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces… ¿no sería mejor si me lo contaras? —Preguntó al ver la sonrisa tan amarga y forzada que le brindó Maria, quería que sonriera como siempre, de manera simple y tranquila— ¡Escucharé todo lo que me digas! Puede que no sea la mejor conversadora o la persona más expresiva, pero la situación me hace sentir impotente, y es _doloroso_ —Soltó por fin logrando conectar su mirada con la de la Cadenzavna.

Maria se vio dudosa.

—Si te lo digo me odiarás—Aseguró—No querrás saber nada de mí ni verme de nuevo—Soltó con una tristeza que Tsubasa pasó por el Arco del Triunfo en medio de su desesperación.

— ¡Pues prefiero eso a no enterarme de nada!

Los ojos de Maria comenzaron a empañarse y apretó los párpados tratando de evitar las lágrimas, mientras que se dejaba caer ante la mirada confusa de Tsubasa.

—Es amor…—Confesó con un sollozo ahogado sintiendo como las lágrimas saldrían dentro de poco.

— ¿Amor? —Se supone que ese es un sentimiento maravilloso, ¿Por qué mostraba sufrimiento? — ¿ _Ese_ tipo de amor? ¿De quién estás enamorada? —Ante la pregunta sintió a Maria abrazarse a su pierna con su brazo libre, puesto que aún no soltaba su muñeca.

—De ti—Confesó con un tono de voz tan bajo que casi se perdía entre los sollozos que empezó a emitir.

Tsubasa sintió su pantalón humedecerse y Maria se rindió ante su llanto, pero aun así tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

La cara de Tsubasa solo podía describirse como asombro absoluto mezclado con confusión, de todos los escenarios posibles, ese sería el único que nunca se hubiera imaginado, además de que Maria era fuerte, nunca la había visto llorar hasta ahora.

—Si me amas…—Repasó mientras que se agachaba a la altura de Maria la cual se hallaba agazapada mientras trataba de controlar su llanto y al tiempo ocultarlo— ¿Por qué has estado…?

— ¡Porque no debería de tener estos sentimientos! —Le interrumpió con un grito—No es normal que una mujer se enamore de otra. No quería mostrarte estos sentimientos tan horribles así que actuaba como si no los tuviera… Estaba aterrada de tu reacción si te enterabas, es por eso que evitaba dormir contigo. Todas las noches dejaba la habitación mientras dormías y venía al sofá a dormir y regresaba al cuarto antes de que despertaras… pensé que no te darías cuenta.

Tsubasa simplemente permaneció callada y Maria seguía demasiado asustada como para ver su expresión. Si bien ya no estaba con el rostro escondido, sino de rodillas y con ya ambas manos en el suelo, era incapaz de poder notar las reacciones de Tsubasa por medio de un ahora inexistente agarre.

—Por supuesto que intentaba actuar como si no pasara nada, pero con solo verte mi corazón se acelera y eso realmente _me duele_ …—Siguió. Sus lágrimas habían cesado pero el camino que habían dejado seguía presente—y yo…

—Maria, es suficiente—Le cortó la Kazanari sin emoción alguna en su voz—Si esa es la causa de todo esto…

—Lo siento—Se disculpó nuevamente—Yo… nosotras… deberíamos contactar al Comandante Kazanari…—Escupió.

—Eso no será necesario—Escuchó la europea la voz de la japonesa acompañado con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡¿Perdón?! —Cuestiono de inmediato levantando su mirada con sorpresa encontrándose con una sonriente Tsubasa frente a ella.

—El problema es que yo pensé que comenzaste a odiarme—Le dijo ante el ahora asombro de Maria—No soy buena en cuanto las interacciones sociales y creo situaciones algo incómodas, por eso comencé a pensar que te desagradaba o algo de ese estilo…—Maria simplemente no lograba hilar como es que Tsubasa llegó a esa conclusión—No debí preocuparme tanto y simplemente preguntártelo—Continuó con su reflexión ante la mirada confusa de Maria, algo en su interior le decía que no le gustaría lo que pasaría a continuación—Así que me amas… ya veo…

Un silencio se acomodó entre ellas.

—Oye…—llamó.

— ¡¿S-Sí?!

—Esa es la razón por la que me has estado evitando—preguntó de nuevo conectando su mirada con la suya.

—Sí… espera, ¿si quiera me estabas escuchando?

—Por supuesto…—Dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado—Así que me amas, ¿verdad?

Si definitivamente se había quedado solamente con eso, de hecho en cierta manera se veía alegre.

— ¿Porque tienes que repetirlo tanto? —Preguntó avergonzada desviando la mirada—T-Tambien te deseo ¿sabes? En el sentido físico—Aclaró—Y si no hubiera podido controlarme lo más seguro es que…

—Tú no harías nada si yo no me sintiera de la misma manera…—Aseguró Tsubasa mientras que se inclinaba cada vez más cerca de Maria—…Y eso puedo decirlo por la manera en la que me evitabas y me descuidabas…

—No es así—Dijo Maria girando el rostro sonrojada—Simplemente pensaba que no te gustaría vivir con una lesbiana, es lógico ¿no?

—No estoy muy segura de eso—Respondió aun acercándose a la peli-rosa, reclinándose sobre su cuerpo. La cara de Maria estaba cada vez más roja ante el acercamiento de la Kazanari—Pero sinceramente creo que cualquiera puede gustar y amar de quien quiera, y eso incluye a las relaciones homosexuales. Todos tienen derecho a esos sentimientos, y si alguien comienza a molestarte por eso les moleré la cara a golpes—Declaró sin atisbo a duda—Así que no tengo ningún problema contigo, así que no te preocupes—Sonrió ligeramente—De hecho pienso que los que desprecian a la gente por eso son los que deberían ser despreciados.

—Ya entendí, lo siento—Se disculpó por tercera vez pero más por joda que por verdaderamente sentirlo, pero igualmente ligeramente intimidada por la mirada que le estaba lanzando Tsubasa—U-Umm… Tsubasa…

—Dime…

— ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te quites de encima? —Preguntó incómoda ante la cercanía entre ellas. Prácticamente podía sentir su respiración en sus labios, sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos aprisionándole.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con desgano—Creí que lo disfrutabas.

—En realidad duele un poco—Soltó haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás al momento en el que Tsubasa finalmente se separó de ella, pero no recibió más que una mirada de su parte—Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien con que sigamos viviendo juntas? —Preguntó temerosa—Si te sientes incómoda en algún momento sólo dímelo y me iré.

— ¡Ya te dije que está bien! —Exclamó—Estás comenzando a molestarme.

— ¡Ahh! —Gritó Maria ante la reacción. Tsubasa sonrió pensando en que Miku tenía razón, Maria era una cobarde, y pasaría algo de tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad después de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

— ¿Crees que Tsubasa-san haya podido solucionar su problema? —Preguntó Hibiki recostada sobre la mesa a su novia la cual estaba tranquilamente leyendo—En todo caso, ¿por qué Maria-sa comenzó a evitar a Tsubasa-san? Pensé que ambas estaban bastante felices viviendo juntas.

—Todavía hay gente que se preocupa por todo sin importar que tan bien transcurran las cosas, así como también hay gente a la que le cuesta abrirse—Dijo Miku antes de dejar reposar el libro sobre la mesa—Creo que Maria-san puede clasificar como alguien así y considerando sus emociones y su confusión…

— ¿Ehh? —No logró entender del todo lo último que dijo— ¿Sabes Miku? Yo de verdad no podría manejar que me evites ni yo tampoco podría hacerlo. ¡Yo quiero estar siempre contigo! —Confesó alegre—Y como yo te quiero mucho siempre vamos a estar juntas~~ —Canturreó.

—Y me alegro de eso—Dijo contenta—Pero nosotras somos un poco diferentes de Maria-san y Tsubasa-san—Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa—La compatibilidad no está relacionada con el tiempo que compartes con una persona—Comenzó a explicar—Si dos personas extremadamente compatibles solo toma un poco de tiempo para que se den cuenta, pero cuando si los engranajes no se ajustan del todo se necesita un poco más tiempo y lubricarlos.

— ¿Así que nosotras fuimos ese lubricante? —Preguntó sonriente Hibiki analizando las acciones de su contraria durante la presencia de Tsubasa.

—Sí, además…—Guardó silencio por un momento—Todo lo que empieza bien termina bien. Hibiki, creo que te has convertido en un lubricante social de excelente calidad—Agregó al recordar la facilidad con la que lograba que todos se abrieran con ella.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó— ¿Cómo aceite de oliva o algo así?

—Aceite de oliva eh…—Miku no pudo evitar recordar a Maria y preguntarse si había hecho bien, después de todo sentía como si la conversación que había sostenido con Maria hubiera causado la distancia entre ellas dos, después de todo ella hizo que la extranjera se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

— Miku~~ ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hibiki pasando por encima de la mesa revisándola—Tu casa está algo pálida.

Miku no respondió, simplemente miró a Hibiki.

— ¡Gotcha! —Exclamó tomando de las mejillas de la oji-verde.

—Hi-Hibiki, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto a la oji-naranja.

—Todo estará bien—Soltó su típica frase—Incluso si dijiste algo que no debías, muy seguramente es lo que necesitaban, y si de verdad te equivocaste siempre puedes repararlo—Le animó—Puede que sea difícil, pero sé que Tsubasa-san y Maria-san son importantes para ti y no las dejarás solas si las cosas continúan así—Aseguró recostándose sobre la mesa.

—Es como te dije antes, estar contigo hace las cosas más fáciles—Le dijo con una sonrisa—Y de verdad me hace feliz que me dejes estar a tu lado.

—Y eso es algo que yo ya te había dicho—Agregó juguetona— ¡Por favor sigue apoyándome como hasta ahora, Miku!

—Hibiki…—Susurró su nombre cuando la castaña le abrazó por sobre la mesa—Eso lo haría aún sin que me lo pidieras, pero de cualquier manera—Su cara de alegría cambió a una condescendiente— ¿Cuándo te trepaste sobre la mesa? Eso es de muy mala educación.

— ¡Waa, lo siento!

* * *

Miró una vez más la pantalla de su teléfono antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—Oye, ¿fuiste a visitar a Hibiki Tachibana? —Preguntó Maria sentada sobre la cama con Tsubasa a un lado de ella, quien le miró rápidamente mientras que acariciaba sutilmente su mano.

— ¿Hm…? Fui a pedirle un consejo a Tachibana y Kohinata, ¿Por qué?

—Lo sabía

—Bueno, todo esto era algo que no podría arreglar por mí misma. ¿Algún problema con eso? —Preguntó con cara impasible pero un atisbo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—No realmente—Y esta vez no había un tono que contradijera lo que decía, aunque se sentía en cierta manera mal, había hecho que inclusive ellas se preocuparan por ellas.

—Supe que hiciste un pastel mientras estabas ahí ¿Te gustan los papeles? —Preguntó.

—Sí, pero tú eres una niña quisquillosa que dice no comer nada después de las nueve, así que pensé que no te gustaría comer algo como eso.

—Pero es mejor no ingerir nada después de las nueve ¿no es verdad? —Saltó de inmediato.

—En realidad no—Le respondió—De cualquier manera, fue Kohinata Miku quien se quedó con el pay de manzana que hice.

— ¿Pay de manzana? —Cuestionó.

—Eh, sí—Respondió confundida ante su reacción— ¿Qué con eso?

 _—_ _Estábamos saliendo juntas mientras que Hibiki y yo hacíamos el pay, Maria-san también horneó algo_

 _—_ _Maldita seas Kohinata—_ Fue el pensamiento de Tsubasa antes de estallar en risas ante la confesión indirecta que le había hecho Maria. Nunca antes se había reído tanto en su vida, estaba segura, pero es que de verdad, Kohinata se la había aplicado.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Preguntó la peli-rosa preocupada de que la peli-azul comenzara a reírse de repente.

—Maria… me gustaría comer un pastel que tú hicieras.

—Ehh…

— ¿Me amas verdad? —Preguntó recostada en la cama viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Maria no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿cuánto más continuaría repitiéndolo?

—Uh… ¡No abuses! —Exclamó de pronto con una expresión ligeramente molesta, pero más que nada avergonzada—Como continúes así conmigo verás lo que te voy a hacer—Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Tsubasa se vio algo sorprendida ante esa reacción, pero de nuevo sonrió, pero de manera más ligera.

—María, dame tu mano—Demandó.

— ¿Mi mano? —Preguntó confundida pero aun así extendiéndola hacia la de Tsubasa, la cual igualmente alzaba la suya.

Primero se tomaron de manera simple, más Tsubasa se encargó de mover la suya y obligando a la Maria abrirse.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó graciosa, pero avergonzada después al ver como la Kazanari había entrelazado sus dedos.

—Tu mano es cálida—Dijo.

— ¿Qué con eso?

—Kohinata me dio algunos consejos para interactuar con otros

— ¿Enserio? —Maria correspondió a la sonrisa de Tsubasa.

—Creo que dormiré muy bien esta noche—Soltó cerrando ganándose una mirada un tanto incrédula y confusa de la europea.

Maria se dejó caer sobre la cama, de frente contra Tsubasa con la misma sonrisa que su contraria, y aun con sus manos entrelazadas se miraron a los ojos con devoción. La peli-azul podía estar segura de algo, la peli-rosa no le era para nada indiferente, y en cierta manera se sentía igual, después de todo, su mirada era la misma.

—Creo que yo también dormiré muy bien esa noche—Dijo Maria y no hubo necesidad de decir más, simplemente se miraron la una a la otra hasta caer dormidas. Ella sabía que no podría estar más feliz en ese momento, pero ella no sabía que corría por cuenta de la Kazanari que vinieran momentos así a futuro.

* * *

 **Awww pero que boneeeeeeeeeeto... antes de que me linchen, se que hay fics (one-shot's) que debo... peeeeeeeeeeeeero no me pude resistir. Este fic de nuevo es una adpatación y traducción del doujin TsubaMaria del mismo título. Igualmente se encuentra en Dinasty Reader y se publicó el 17 de este mes, bastante reciente, no quería que alguien me ganara la idea xD**

 **Tsubasa plasmó mi ideología en cuanto la homofobia así que mis respetos al autor original, pensamos del mismo modo n.n**

 **Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir exceptuando que me castra que no aparezcan los personajes de G y GX en la barra de personajes :( yo quiero poder poner [Maria C. Tsubasa K.] en los datos de la historia, pero no, solo puedo poner Tsubasa K. tenemos que mandar nuestra queja a FF porque gracias a eso nos pone a hablar de más en los Summary y nos hace dar explicaciones que ni al caso... ejemplo en sumary hay que poner "TsubaMaria/TsubaMari/MariaxTsubasa/TsubasaMaria/KirikaxShirabe/ShiraKiri/ShirabexKirika/Serenade/KanadexSerena" esperen, de estos dos últimos creo que solo yo xD pero al caso... ¡Pongan a los demás personajes por el amor al yuri!**

 **Bueno, simplemente me despido decordándoles que _SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN._**


End file.
